Samurai no Kitsune
by Ika Inku
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, a young samurai, discovers his destiny in the chaotic warring states period. He is aided by a mysterious kitsune named Karin, and unbeknownst to him, she was the fox he had saved when he was a boy. [SasuKarin]
1. Prologue

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sasuke lifted his sword; his arms were shaking with effort. The _bokken_ 's wooden tip tapped his tailbone lightly. His father didn't say anything, just lifted the tip with his bamboo stick. Swallowing, Sasuke brought his left foot towards his right and completed the strike. "Ha!" he shouted as the wooden sword smacked the straw dummy's head.

"That's enough for today," his father said. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief as he pretended to sheath his _bokken_. He handed the training sword off to his father.

"Can I go play now?" Sasuke asked. Fugaku frowned at his youngest son.

"This isn't time to play, Sasuke," Fugaku said, sternly. "Each day, the main family, led by Madara-sama, comes closer and closer to unifying Japan. Moreover, all you want to do is play games! You are heir to the Sharingan, our clan's sacred gods' gift! Not to mention one of the most prestigious kenjutsu schools in the entire country!"

"But Niisan—"

"Your brother is a prodigy," Fugaku said. "Be more like him!"

Sasuke flinched and looked away. He was always criticized and then compared to his older brother. "Yes, Father," Sasuke muttered and ran off before his father could say anything more.

* * *

The river was moving faster than normal today. Sasuke looked towards the mountains to his right. "The snow must've melted a lot lately," he muttered to himself. It had been rather warm lately. Sasuke scanned the river, looking for a slow moving section ideal for fishing. He didn't find it, but he did notice a tuff of orange between the rocks. He squinted, wishing his Sharingan would hurry up and activate. "A fox?" he set down his fishing gear and ran towards the bank to look.

Indeed, there was a fox clinging to the rocks. It whined pitifully and tried to scrabble higher on the slippery rock. "Hey, hold still!" Sasuke told the frightened animal as he slipped his _waraji_ off. He walked carefully across the slippery rock to the fox and grabbed the creature by the scruff.

Once on dry land, he started a little fire and gave the fox some of his onigiri. "Sorry it isn't tofu," he told the fox. "Mama didn't make any tofu." He set it down before standing up. "I wish I could stay longer, but I have to get home." He smiled. "See ya!" he waved and ran off.

Karin waited until the boy was gone before she changed into a girl. She blinked several times before the magic summoned her glasses from the river. The boy had saved her, a half-drown fox. She smiled, a blush on her cheeks. She took a bite of the onigiri. "I wonder who he is," she mused aloud. "He had such a kind smile."

* * *

 **I notice that there is no SasuKarin mythology/Traditional Japan anything! If there is, I surely haven't found it. So, here is this fanfic to fix that. Sorry it's a bit blah. It's rather late here.**

 **Bokken: A wooden training sword used for teaching kata (forms) in kendo.**

 **Waraji: straw sandals.**

 **Gods' Gifts: Sharingan, Byakugan, Rinnegan, Shikotsumyaku, and other kekkei genkai like mokuton are called this. The Hyuga, Uchiha, and Kaguya clans are very proud of their Gods' Gifts. The Rinnegan is a legendary Gods' Gift, belonging to the Otsutsuki Clan.**

 **Background: This is a fantastical Japan, set roughly around the mid-1500s. Uchiha Madara is attempting to unify Japan (in a similar manner as Oda Nobunaga), his current seat of power is near Kyoto. The Otsutsuki Clan is the Imperial Family and they possess the powerful Gods' Gift known as the Rinnegan (yes, I'm aware that the Byakugan is their common kekkei genkai, but I like the Rinnegan for this story. Plus, the Rinnegan also came from them!)**

 **The Uchiha Clan: The Uchiha clan is divided into a main branch and a cadet brain, like the Hyuga. Unlike the Hyuga they have no curse seal. Sasuke is a member of the cadet branch, while Madara is a member of the main branch. The main branch is currently fighting while the cadet branch is offering support.**

 **The Senju Clan: A rival clan to the Uchiha. Madara forced the Senju clan to swear fealty to him. There is rumor that he and Hashirama are extremely close.**

 **The Uzumaki Clan: A kitsune clan. Like all kitsune they are skilled in illusion and fire magic as well as sealing. Some kitsune can summon and manipulate spirit chains and sense the** _ **ki**_ **of living things. They have three forms human, animal, and youkai. Hashirama's wife, Mito, is a kyuubi no kitsune of the Uzumaki clan. They have been known to work closely with both Uchiha and Senju.**

 **I have no idea as to what the plot is, but I promise things will get more interesting. This is a SasuKarin story and I have the ending in mind, well at least the emotional aspect of the ending in mind! Just bear with me!**

 **Save an author; leave a review!**

 **Cheers!**

 **Nemo**


	2. Ronin

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Sasuke stared at his brother. "Why are you doing this? Why are you taking the fall for something I did?" Sasuke asked, staring at Itachi. His brother didn't say a word as he finished his death poem, pressing his seal onto the rice paper. The red-inked kanji spelling his name. Itachi blew on the paper until the ink was dried before rolling it up and tying it with a red ribbon. He handed it to Sasuke._

 _"Here," he said, "I want you to have it. Read it after I've been put to rest."_

 _"I don't want your stupid poem!" Sasuke knocked it out of Itachi's hand. "I don't want you to do this!"_

 _Itachi sighed wearily. "Sasuke…"_

 _"No! Tell Madara-sama the truth! You don't need to die for this!"_

 _"Madara-sama gave me the honor of seppuku and protecting my little brother," Itachi said before getting to his feet. "Do not dishonor my choice by throwing a tantrum, Sasuke. Plus he gave you a great honor in being my second."_

 _"But—"_

 _"Enough." Itachi held up his hand. "It is time," he said. He picked up his tanto and headed out to the garden. Outside there were a few people waiting for them. Senju Hashirama, Senju Tobirama, Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Obito, and of course, Uchiha Madara. The warlord sat on a small dais and was dressed in a more formal kimono than the others were._

 _Itachi bowed to the men assembled before sitting on the mat before them. He bowed again, pressing his forehead against the mat before returning to a sitting position. Sasuke drew his katana and held it at the ready. The folded steel gleamed in the sunlight. Sasuke could see his brother's reflection in the blade. He squeezed the hilt tighter._

 _Itachi pulled his arms free of his kimono, and unsheathed the tanto. The blade shined in the morning sunlight. Sasuke sighed deeply. Itachi thrust the blade into his belly. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth and he heaved a great breath before drawing the blade across his abdomen._

 _Silently, Sasuke cut his brother's head off._

* * *

Sasuke sat up, throwing the blankets off him. He gasped for breath, Sharingan spinning as he stared off into the darkness. He made an unhappy sound in the back of his throat as he rubbed his face. He was still having that dream months after the actual event. He rose and left his room, wandering the dark hall of the castle.

He came to a seemingly empty room, only to notice that Madara was in it. The warlord was sitting the in dark, in the lotus position. "You are up rather early, Sasuke-kun," Madara stated simply. Sasuke snorted as he entered, closing the door behind him. "Couldn't sleep?"

"What is it to you?" Sasuke asked as he sat down across from Madara.

"You should watch your tone," Madara replied. "Itachi is no longer here to protect you."

"You knew he was innocent," Sasuke said. Madara simply smiled. It wasn't a pleasant one. "Why did you let by brother commit _seppuku_ if you knew he was innocent? I cut his head off!"

"He was dying anyway," Madara said dismissively. "You did him a mercy."

"You're avoiding the question."

"You're getting married, Sasuke," Madara said.

"What?" Sasuke blinked in surprised. "Married? When?"

"Don't know yet, the diviners haven't given me a date," Madara snorted. "Stupid idiots. Fate is not given to us by the gods, men make their own fates."

Sasuke sighed deeply before pressing his forehead to the tatami mat. "I'm honored that you consider me a worthy husband for your daughter."

Madara stared at Sasuke for a moment before laughing. "My Hikari? Don't be stupid." Madara snorted and waved his hand as if clearing the air of a bad smell. "No. She's promised to Obito. No, you are to marry a girl of the Haruno clan."

"Haruno?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, they control the region between here and Edo. I want that land; it's easier to forge alliances with marriage than bloodshed. Both work equally well, though I have found that marriages last longer. Something about being tied by blood." Madara said with a shrug.

"Why don't you marry Hikari into the Haruno clan?" Sasuke asked.

"They lack a son, or rather they lack any available son that I would consider worthy of my daughter," Madara said. "I hear their daughter is capable with the naginata."

"I see," Sasuke frowned. "When will they be here?"

"In two days and in a fortnight we ride off to battle. The Yamanaka clan needs another lesson it seems." Madara snorted, "Inoichi is a fool if he thinks his daughter will succeed him."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he had heard of the Yamanaka heiress. The girl was said to be a fierce as ten oni and skilled in the sword as any man. She took heads for her father proudly. "Aren't Haruno and Yamanaka allies?"

"Loosely," Madara said. "Yamanaka have stronger ties with Akimichi and Nara, but Nara are related to me since they are distant cousins to my wife, they won't move against me and Akimichi mimics the moves of Nara."

"Hn," Sasuke muttered before standing up. "I'm going back to bed."

"Good night," Madara said. "And remember, when your future bride comes here you should smile. It's your best feature."

Sasuke didn't reply to that as he left the room.

* * *

Haruno Kizashi walked ahead of his daughter. His black kimono was one of his best and supported the sakura blossom _mon_ on both breasts and the back. He had never met Uchiha Madara, only heard stories of the man. Regardless, he was extremely honored that Madara had chosen his daughter to forge an alliance with the Uchiha clan. "Remember Sakura," Kizashi said to his daughter, "you must act the proper lady. None of this foolish tom boyishness."

"Yes Father," Sakura murmured politely as she walked behind her father. She wore a fancy pink kimono with a jade green obi. The kimono had white sakura blossoms embroidering. Her cherry blossom pink hair done in a fancy style to accent her facial features. She looked into the mirror before they left the inn and thought she looked rather beautiful. "Who… do you know anything about my future husband?" Sakura asked.

"No, Madara-sama didn't say anything about him," Kizashi replied. "Other than he was a young man around your age and considered extremely handsome."

"I see," Sakura whispered. "Why did you turn down the marriage offer with the Hyuga? Aren't they a might clan too?"

"They wanted you to marry Hyuga Neji. He's only a member of the branch family. Hardly worth my only daughter's hand!" Kizashi replied with a dismissive snort.

"I liked him," Sakura whispered softly, wondering if she'll ever see the Hyuga man again. She doubted it. Something told her that this would be her new home soon. Sakura watched as the sky vanished as they entered the intimidating castle.

* * *

Sasuke avoided Madara and Obito as best he could after Madara forced him to meet his bride-to-be. He wasn't especially taken with the girl that Madara intended he take to wife. She had a large forehead and didn't have a delicate look about her. Her hair was pink and her eyes a jade green, pleasing but not to his taste. He left as quickly as he could without being rude. By the way, her eyes followed him and the fact she blushed whenever he glanced at her, Sasuke knew the idiot girl was taken with him.

He found a nearly two weeks later practicing her naginata. He was due to ride out with the others to clash with the Yamanaka. Sasuke watched, noticing that the girl was sparring with Uzumaki Mito. The wife of Senju Hashirama had put some distance between her and the Haruno girl. Mito's naginata was behind her and her free hand was outstretched, a ball of demon-fire swirling in her palm. A cat-like hiss escaped Mito as her face suddenly contorted into a horrific mix of human and fox. The ball of demon-fire zoomed towards Sakura's chest, only to explode a foot from her. The shockwave knocking her back. Mito rushed forward before Sakura could get up. "Dead!" the Uzumaki said, her naginata's blade inches from Sakura's throat.

"That was cheating!" Sakura whined, pushing Mito's naginata away. "You used your _kitsune_ magic against me!"

"And you don't think the enemy won't? The enemy will use any weapon it has at hand, including spellcraft. You better learn that quick girl," Mito said, her voice cool. "I'm done here." She walked off.

"And Madara told me you were capable with that," Sasuke said, walking up to her. "Then again, Mito-san is a master at naginata-jutsu, so I'm not surprise you were bested by her."

"S-Sasuke-kun," Sakura blushed. "I'll… I'll do better next time."

"Next time? There is no next time in war," Sasuke growled. He didn't have time to make idle chitchat with this wench. He walked on.

"Fight me," Sakura said. Sasuke turned to see that Sakura was in a ready stance, her naginata parallel to the ground. "I'll show you that I'm as good as my father claimed I am."

Sasuke snorted, but decided to entertain her folly. He turned and wrapped his right hand around the hilt of his katana, the left grabbing the scabbard.

Sakura struck him first, jabbing the curved blade of her naginata at him. Sasuke gracefully stepped to the side, allowing the blade to pass harmlessly by his shoulder. Sakura drew back and tried to strike again from his other side, but he dodged that with the same feline grace.

She went for the center with her third strike. Sasuke took a step back, the gravel crunching beneath his feet. His Sharingan spinning lazily in his eyes. "So far, you haven't impressed me," he told her. It wasn't really a taunt so much as the truth. "Who was your _sensei_ , maybe I should take his head."

Sakura gritted her teeth at that and delivered several rapid jabs to his face. He backed up at each only blocking the last one with his katana. He didn't even bother to draw it out of the scabbard. The girl wasn't worth living steel. "Is that all you got?" he asked as she disengaged. She brought her weapon up over her head, intending to chop him. Sasuke snorted and rushed into her open guard. Sakura gasped, attempting to back up to give herself room to counter Sasuke's rush-attack.

Sasuke didn't give her that opportunity. Swiftly, he jabbed the pommel of his katana into her gut, knocking the wind out of her before smashing his elbow against her chin, he half spun, grabbed her throat and slammed her to the ground. Her naginata flying out her hand and landing a few inches from her side. "Dead." Sasuke hissed at her.

"Sh-Sharingan…" Sakura gasped, green eyes wide with fear.

"Hn." Sasuke stood up and tucked his katana back into his obi. He didn't say anything to her as he left the training ground. _I can beat a foolish girl with ease_ , Sasuke thought. _But I have no hope in defeating Madara. If I can't defeat Madara, I can never avenge Itachi's death. I need power… power that I won't find here._ Sasuke nodded, though he had no idea where he was going. It didn't matter, he'll figure something out along the way. In fact he heard that there was a _hebi_ that lived nearby. Sasuke knew that youkai had all sorts of power, maybe he could learn from it. _Tonight. I'll leave tonight._

* * *

Sasuke led his horse towards the gate. He was dressed like a shinobi. The shirt was close fitting and he had bound the sleeves with black bracers on his arms. He wore trousers, the legs tucked into gaiters, and black _tabi_ socks and he wore waraji sandals. His hood and face mask were down currently. He had packed his swords and supplies; they were bundled neatly behind his horse's saddle. He stopped when he heard a soft noise.

"Don't go," Sakura said. Sasuke turned to regard her with distain. "Please stay. I know marriage isn't what you had in mind, but I promise I'll make you happy. I'm a good daughter and my mother says I'll make a good wife."

Sasuke snorted. "You can't even handle the naginata properly. What makes you think you'll be a good wife?" he asked, the girl didn't have an answer for him.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura began.

"I have no interest in you," Sasuke cut her off. "Let alone marrying you. You know nothing of my life or my clan. I want nothing to do with you or this stupid marriage Madara has thrust upon me because he desires an alliance with your clan."

"But Madara-sama is—"

"A cruel manipulative bastard that is used to getting his way be intimidating his enemies or outright slaughtering them. He wants the Haruno-Uchiha alliance so badly, why not marry you himself?"

"But—"

"No, you've been a bane to me since you came here," Sasuke said. "You follow me around, trying to make worthless chitchat with me or you try to engage me in sparring sessions. The only time I've sparred with you, I bested you without breaking a sweat. You are a weak and worthless little girl unworthy of being called a samurai woman. I rather be a _ronin_ than your husband!" Sasuke spat and watched as his words caused the girl to wilt. Then he saw the flash of steel in the moonlight and that she pressed the blade against her milk-pale throat.

"If you go…" she said as she squeezed the _kaiken_ 's hilt, "I'll be a disgrace. The proper thing would be for me to slit my throat. So please… don't go!" Sakura pleaded.

"Tch." Sasuke turned away from her and took two steps. Sakura pressed the blade against her throat, a thin dribble of blood, black in the moonlight, oozed out of the cut.

"I'll do it!" she screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

"Do it then," Sasuke said turning around. "Go on, slit your own throat." Sakura stared at him for a few long moments before pulling the blade away. She hung her head. Sasuke snorted. "Coward," he said. "Nobody wants a samurai woman that can't cut her own throat when she needs to. What would you do when the enemy storms your castle? Let them have their way with you? Pathetic. Fine," he said, "if you want to live with your shame then so be it. I'm not going to stop you." He mounted his horse, put his heels to the animal's flanks, and galloped off into the darkness, leaving the crying girl behind him.

* * *

 **Dear reader,**

 **Please trust me. Trust me to give you a good story. An exciting story with plot-twists and surprises. Put your faith in me to deliver a tale you'll want to read again and again despite the ending, despite the trails and tribulations I put the characters through. I believe that fanfiction can be a good story. I hope you do to. So please, while it may not seem like there is a lot of SasuKarin right now, the story is just beginning. I promise that there will be tons of it in later chapters. Karin is key to Sasuke's journey, and so is Sakura (for better or for worst, we shall see won't we?)**

 **So just trust me, when I say keep reading. Keep waiting for that update. I promise to take you on a really cool journey.**

 **Save an author; leave a review.**

 **Cheers!**

 **-Nemo**


End file.
